


Hijo Del Trueno

by AkemiMizuki



Category: Shazam! (2019), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Fruto del amor apasionadoDe los besos lentosDe las caricias suavesEl caliente frote de sus cuerposLo prohibido y excitante de una relación meramente sexual y clandestina.Que ahora era más que un recuerdo, nace un pequeño niño de ojos claros y cabello negro, con enormes poderes del trueno y magia ancestralLoki no le dijo a nadie sobre él, pero desde que lo tuvo su vida cambio completamente como si la maldad de su corazón quedaba eclipsada por una oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser una buena persona para su pequeño cieloUna historia corta de como Billy Batson es el hijo de los príncipes de Asgard.





	1. Parte 1

Fue en una noche tormentosa cuando dos cuerpos se enlazaban en una pasión sin igual, la cama tronaba, los besos lujuriosos calentaban, las uñas rasgaban la espalda y los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Thor era bastante apasionado le gustaba ser salvaje; lo miraba a los ojos mientras embestida con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta perder la cordura.  
Loki era resistente, podia aguantar horas de pasión y le encantaba estar entre esos brazos musculosos.  
Eran eróticos los momentos que pasaban juntos, el sudor de sus cuerpos y el latido de sus corazones perduraban.

_Habían sido amantes por mucho tiempo, acostándose cada vez que tenían ganas sin embargo esa relación de amigos con derecho o enemigos follandose por enojo, llegó su fin una noche cuando Loki despertó junto a una cama vacía y al levantarse su amado estaba hablando con sus amigos como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Eso le carcomió el alma._

_Sentía Thor solo le estaba usando para el placer y no le amaba realmente ¡No podría con esa resolución! Amar a alguien que solo te quiere para fornicar es algo muy doloroso, cuando hay una relación de esa índole, es mejor cortarla a tiempo._

Entonces con el corazón roto un día se marchó a Midgard a tener una nueva vida como ladyLoki, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un trabajo y lo encontró en Hydra siendo uno de los mejores agentes; hasta que poco después se dio cuenta que se encontraba embarzada, habia olvidado que tuvo relaciones sexuales con el tronador en forma de femenina antes de marcharse.

 _Dejo la vida de villanía, por cuidar a su pequeño niño_ y volvio a su forma masculina.

10 **años después.**

El príncipe Odinson recordaba cuando su madre le enseñaba las artes mágicas y ahora estaba allí en un planeta extranjero viviendo con su hijo de diez años de edad, quien seguía aprendiendo a controlar su enorme potestad mágica junto al poder de la electricidad.

Todavía era un infante inocente, pero si no dominaba su energía podía hacerles daño a muchas personas o a si mismo... Viniendo de una genética sumamente superior a cualquier mortal promedio, debía ser controlada de la forma más eficaz posible.

_Habían practicado algo muy básico, el poder de Billy se activaba cuando decía la palabra "shazam", se podía convertir en un hombre adulto para controlar mejor la energía, pero también era capaz de usar sus truenos en su forma de niño._

Esa la noche el pequeño se mantenía acurrucado a su lado, cansado porque iba terminando uno de tantos entrenamientos físicos.

El niño le dijo con entusiasmo -Me dijiste que eras un príncipe de Asgard ¿Quiero que me cuentes sobre ese lugar?

Loki sonrío con remembranza -Cuando entras allí, hay un gran puente de arcoíris y un grandioso casillo, las naves pasan por los cielos y en los jardines hay flores de todos los colores, la biblioteca es excepcional, llena de miles de libros.

\- ¿Algún día me llevaras? - dijo con gran ilusión, siempre soñó con ir al planeta donde creció su madre.

-Surtur un malvado villano destruyo gran parte del lugar, pero pudimos reconstruirlo; cuando crezca te llevare a ese hermoso sitio- le dijo con deseos de cumplir la promesa, aunque no sabía si era probable.

\- ¿Y mi padre? - pregunto un tema bastante delicado.

Loki le enseño una fotografía de un atractivo rubio con un ojo azul y otro dorado, con grandes pectorales, su ropa le hacía ver como un semental macho alfa.

EL hechicero mirándole con gran ternura añadió- Te hablado mucho sobre él, es un guerrero excepcional y un hermoso rey.

-Lo he visto en la televisión, con los vengadores y hablando con la mujer científica- dijo con mucha curiosidad.

_Con solo escuchar la mención de Jane sentía que su corazón se quebraba ¿Thor no había esperado ni un momento para ir con ella?_

_Quizás realmente la amaba_

_El únicamente fue un cuerpo que uso para placer_

_Siempre tuvo tontas esperanzas de que su amante le amaría de la misma forma que él, pero cuando dormían juntos, al otro día nunca se quedó a su lado obviamente eso significaba que no había amor, era solo pasión y lujuria._

_Amaba a Thor con toda su alma, pensó con tener su cuerpo sería suficiente sin embargo no fue así porque deseaba tener también su corazón. Dolía darse cuenta era insignificante para él como cualquier chica desechable._

Tampoco tenía derecho a tener celos, ellos nunca fueron nada... Solo amantes de una noche que la pasaban bien.

Un momento

Besos

La pasión   
Eso no era amor.

El niño acaricio su mejilla con cariño -No te pongas triste, siempre que hablamos de él quieres llorar.

-Solíamos tener una relación como las estrellas fugaces, lo amaba con todo mi corazón

"pero para el yo era un pasatiempo"- pensó

-Las cosas terminan, nada dura para siempre pero no me arrepiento del pasado, de lo contrario no te tendría a ti- suspiro con añoranza

_EL trueno y la travesura fueron amantes alguna vez sin embargo solo se trataba de tener relaciones sexuales fortuitas para complacer su lujuria, para quitarse sus frustraciones o simplemente las peleas los llevaban a la pasión._

_No había amor allí_

No había promesas.

Solo un acto prohibido de frenesí

Un pecado

_Por eso una noche Loki se fue de Asgard, no podía soportar su amor no correspondido._

Shazam no comprendía del todo a las personas adultas, pero le dolía ver a su madre sufriendo por un hombre que no le amaba y le había lastimado.

\- ¿Él no me quiere? - pregunto con tristeza.

-Cariño, si él te conociera te amaría, pero no puedo arriesgarme a decírselo...Tengo miedo de que el me aleje de ti - dijo con una suave voz

-Nadie me alejara de ti

-Él tiene una vida, una donde no tengo cabida y no importa tampoco porque te tengo a ti... Eres todo para mí, mi cielo, pero sé que en algún momento debo decirle sobre tu existencia.

-No me gusta padre porque te abandono

_No era culpa de Thor no poder amarle._

_Él fue quien se ilusiono._

_Quien creyó que los besos significaban algo, quien como un idiota le dio su cuerpo._

-Él es una buena persona y te prometo le contare sobre ti cuando llegue el momento... Tal vez no seamos una familia perfecta, pero tienes derecho a ver a tu padre.

-No necesito verlo, él te destruyó.

\- No digas eso, él es la segunda persona que mas quiero en el mundo

-¿ y la primera? -pregunto con curiosidad

-La primera eres tu- respondio con una dulce sonrisa

Billy sentía odio hacia su padre por hacer sufrir a su madre por ejemplo cuando aparecía en la televisión junto a una científica; Loki lloraba amargamente casi toda la noche.

El creía nadie le miraba sin embargo se notaba que lo extrañaba y lo amaba intensamente.

Ese amor unilateral era un golpe al alma, así que trataba que su madre no hablara de dicho tema y le decía mejor que hornera galletas.

Loki le tocaba el cabello mientras cantaba una extraña canción en un idioma extranjero.

Mientras tanto Billy se preguntaba ¿Cómo su padre no podría amar alguien tan perfecto?

¿Por qué le abandono?

**Capitulo #2**

Como era un padre soltero, el hechicero trabajaba de medio tiempo en una cafetería y con el dinero que había ahorrado anteriormente, compro un pequeño departamento e hizo de este nuevo lugar su hogar.

Puso algunos muebles, un televisor y se sintió feliz de tener su propio espacio.

Se quedó mirando afueras de su ventana la ciudad, era tan diferente ese departamento al gran castillo donde solía vivir, pero se sentía mejor estar alejado, aunque a veces extrañaba Asgard; no lo cambiaba por una vida tranquila sin odios, mentiras o rencores.

Ese ambiente toxico únicamente le había causado dolor.

Estar en Midgard le había traído felicidad, realmente se puede ser feliz con cosas sencillas... Con el gran maestro tenia comodidades, en Asgard podría tener un estatus sin embargo allí tenia paz.

Cerro la ventana y se acostó en su cama a leer un libro, en las noches se sentía solo, pero tampoco quería otra compañía que no fuese su adorado rey.

Miro en su mesita de noche un volante que le dieron en la cafetería, parecía que había una feria cerca, pensó sería buena idea llevar a su hijo a divertirse.

Como el fin de semana tenía el día libre, se alisto temprano para ir a ese lugar donde los mortales iban a perder su tiempo en grandes dosis de alegría. Billy se mostraba emocionado cuando le comento sobre la feria, incluso se levantó más temprano de lo normal y ambos fueron caminando hasta el sitio.

Llegaron en la tarde, encontrándose con una música de fondo agradable, muchos globos, montañas rusas y juegos adicionales.

Fueron a divertirse.

Después de un tiempo le compro un algodón de azúcar a su niño y se encontraban muy felices de pasar el tiempo juntos. Cuando de pronto unos grandes monstruos salieron de la nada a destruir todo lo que estaba en su camino inclusive les cayó la rueda de la fortuna encima, Billy reacciono gritando "shazam" antes de sostenerlo, deteniéndola en el suelo y llevado a Loki una parte más segura.

Los malvados atacaron, Billy le dijo a su madre- Quédate aquí, yo me encargare

-Ten cuidado Billy

_Su niño a pensar de ser tan pequeño tenía un increíble poder y también le gustaba ayudar a la gente_  
_Suponía eso lo herero de su padre_

Loki también se mantenía peleando con su magia hasta que vio un hombre llegando imponente a golpearle y el hechicero se defendió dándole un puñetazo, pero este sujeto se levantó desde las sombras con un grupo que parecían monstruos hechos de polvo - Venimos de parte del líder de Hydra

_Zemo era el dirigente de la organización Hydra, la empresa donde solía trabajar para mantener el departamento, pero renuncio al darse cuenta de su embarazo._

Procuro la seguridad de su bebé.

_No quería que Billy se involucrara con su vida de villano, iba a cambiar por el bien de su pequeño._

-Escucha muy bien, dile a Helmut que renuncie. No hare negocios con Hydra, yo ya no estoy en el oficio de ser villano.

_Loki había dejado su ambición, sus ganas de ver al mundo arder gracias a su pequeño cielo._

_Un poco de amor ablanda los corazones de las más salvajes personas._

_Algunos hombres enmascarados le pusieron un mensaje en video llamada._

_-Mi querido príncipe- dijo el malvado que tenía un ojo de otro color dado que manejaba a los pecados mortales._

_\- ¿Qué quieres, idiota? Como dije ya renuncié, no me involucrare más en tus negocios sucios._

\- Yo te consolé cuando llegaste llorando por culpa del zoquete de tu hermano y me pagas de este modo, que no ves que podrías tener todo el poder que desees si te unes a mi - le ofreció un hombre que sonaba ronco.

-En un tiempo me importaba la venganza, quería poder y dominar el mundo, pero ya cambié de prioridad- dijo con decisión después de todo su vacío interior y todo había quedado a segundo plano cuando nació su pequeño hijo.

-Tú no puedes dejarme- dijo siendo contundente.

-Nadie me manda, yo hago lo que quiero y cuando digo que esto se acabó, es porque ya no quiero verte... Cambie de vida, tengo un hijo y no deseo seguir siendo el malo- le contesto

-Te arrepentirás Loki Laufeyson- expresó una voz amenazante

-No tengo miedo de un estúpido mortal, que puedo aplastar como una bota a una hormiga- se burló.

-No seguiste nuestro contrato, veras que soy más malvado que tu cuando debo serlo.

Loki le respondió- ¿Crees que con un papel me dominas? Ni siquiera pertenezco a este planeta y no completare tu estúpida misión porque ya no me interesa, me estoy reformando.

-Más vale que lo hagas o veras lo que somos capaces, te quitare lo que más amas- añadió amenazador, haciéndole una señal insinuando le haría daño a Shazam.

-Si tocas un cabello de Billy, te matare patético mortal. - dijo gruñendo del enojo.

-Me subestimas Loki, veras que pasa cuando no cumples conmigo- replico el malvado antes de colgar.

Los pecados mortales desaparecieron, resultaba obvio Zemo querían darle una advertencia.

El hechicero suspiro pensando en que debería solucionar ese problema de alguna forma, esas personas malvadas querían presionarlo para que trabajara para ellos y no se iba a involucrar porque ahora tenía un hijo, necesitaba ser mejor persona para darle un ejemplo o evitar le pasara algo malo.

No quería ser visto como un malvado villano, haría que su niño estuviera orgulloso.

Billy al parecer termino de pelear, miraron de largo como los vengadores llegaban al final.

Loki se quedó viendo a su amado a distancia, su corazón latía con intensidad sin embargo desvió la mirada tomando la mano de su hijo- Regresemos a casa, hiciste un buen trabajo

-Viste como golpe a ese monstruo- agrego emocionado.

-Sí, cariño. Cada día eres más fuerte, mamá está orgullosa

Te pareces tanto a tu padre- pensó.

Al llegar a casa puso algunas protecciones mágicas, a pesar de decir no tener miedo, sabía que Hydra era una organización poderosa y podrían venir por el o peor hacerle daño a Billy

Y eso no lo permitiría.

Iba a proteger a su niño de cualquier cosa.

**Capitulo #3**

El azabache estaba cocinando tranquilamente, con una relajante música de fondo cuando su hijo llego de la escuela con bastante sigilo.

EL hechicero le saludo cordialmente -Billy ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Aburrido- dijo simplemente sentándose a jugar videojuegos, sin ganas de establecer una conversación decente.

Loki sonrió recordando a su adorado rubio odiar las clases y preferir el combate-Tu padre solía decir eso.

Shazam no hablo en todo el día, ese comportamiento le pareció raro al azabache y noto que su hijo estaba actuando de manera indiferente así que apago su consola de juegos, se sentó a su lado y le pregunto - ¿Qué pasa Billy? Me has estado ignorando ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

El niño apretó sus puños, enfadado o decepcionado de algo en particular - ¿Tú me guardas secretos?

-Trato de no mentirte- le señalo el hechicero siendo sincero, luchaba siempre con la maldad que había en su corazón.

-Lo hiciste, hasta ahora me doy cuenta Thor es tu hermano ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - Pregunto Billy con una ira ciega al saber una verdad.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste esto?

-Freddy me enseño algunos videos, hay muchas entrevistas y él dijo que eras su hermano, tu ¿Eras un villano? Vi como lo apuñalabas ¿Cómo le harías daño si lo amas? - añadió de forma seria y dolida.

-Me viste pelear contra los vengadores ¿Eh? Hace muchos años me alíe con malas personas, termine en la cárcel y luego fui liberado cuando Surtur destruyo todo. - le contesto con paciencia, su hijo tenía derecho a estar enojado porque no le había dicho nunca sobre su pasado puesto no se encontraba exactamente orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

_No quería ser como Odin que ocultaba la verdad, se prometió ser buen padre, mejor que su progenitor y nunca hacer sufrir a su retoño._

Billy lleno de dudas siguió cuestionándole -Entonces tuviste algo con tu hermano ¿En Asgard es normal?

-Oh no te hagas ideas equivocadas, no tenemos la misma sangre porque yo soy adoptado y tampoco soy un villano, cuando naciste mi vida cambio.... En el pasado creia que sería feliz con el reconocimiento, la fama y el poder, pero solo necesitaba un poco de amor. - le expreso con una tierna sonrisa.

_A veces las personas se obsesionan con las cosas materiales o tener el poder si bien eso es efímero._

_El vacío de sus corazones no se llena con ese tipo de cosas si no con amor._

-Ah entiendo más la situación, as cambiado mucho a como salías ser en esos videos que encontré en youtube, lamento haberte juzgado- le respondió abrazando a su progenitor.

-No te lo iba a ocultar, quería contártelo cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente para comprenderlo. - señalo Loki.

Shazam se sintió ofendido por aquellas palabras. - Soy grande

Loki acaricio su cabeza con cariño - Bien cómo has crecido, te lo diré... La historia empieza en otro planeta lejos de aquí, tu padre y yo crecimos juntos en Asgard como si fuéramos hermanos y amigos muy cercanos si bien había una atracción entre nosotros que aumentaba con el tiempo.

Billy curiosos pregunto - Si existía ese sentimiento ¿Por qué intentabas dañarlo?

\- En ese entonces yo estaba tan solo, enojado, herido porque mi padre lo prefería a él, porque todos le adoraban y a mí nadie me quería; yo también deseaba ser reconocido...Con ese rencor no valore su cariño hasta el día que Thor me dijo que quizá deberíamos tomar caminos separados, en ese instante me di cuenta que no deseaba estar lejos de él, realmente tenia sentimientos más allá de la fraternidad tal vez siempre había sentido algo fuerte pero no me había dado cuenta.

Loki suspiro- Entonces deje mi odio atrás, poco a poco nuestra relación mejoro hasta que me enamore perdidamente de él y llegamos a ser apasionados sin embargo las cosas no salieron como quería al final, el amor debe ser reciproco para que funcione... Aunque fue algo efímero, no me arrepiento ni un instante de amarlo o de tenerte a ti, luz de mi vida.

_"Tanto tiempo perdimos peleando, que poco disfrutamos nuestros momentos juntos"_

\- ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo? Puedes hacer tu vida con alguien más, yo aceptaría tener un padrastro con tal de que seas feliz. - le dijo Billy deseando su madre no sufriera por culpa de un amor perdido e imposible.

Loki le comento -Oh amor, no quiero alguien más porque mi corazón solo le pertenece a él... Es mi alma gemela.

-Eres muy romántico, no sé cómo Thor no supo apreciarte- dijo algo triste el pequeño, era injusto que su madre le amara tanto, pero este no le correspondiera como merecía.

_"Yo le di todo lo que tenia_

_Pero no fue suficiente"- pensó Loki_

De pronto algunos rayos salieron de su pecho y el chico intuyo el gran peligro-Mi magia detecta una amenaza

-Escóndete, yo me encargare- grito de improviso.

No termino de decir esas palabras cuando los agentes del Hydra atacaron con todo el peso de la catástrofe, habían destrozado gran parte del apartamento en su agresión. Loki trataba de luchar contra ellos sin embargo resultaba imposible, no sabía qué tipo de dispositivo estaban usando para detener su magia pero no era capaz de utilizarla.  
Se sentía completamente indefenso.

Luchaba entonces con sus armas, podía escuchar que iban tras su hijo y fue corriendo desesperado, recibiendo un golpe que lo arrojó al suelo, con sangre en su nariz intento evitar lo inevitable.

Presencio con frustración como Zemo entraba y uno de sus lacayos tenía a su niño completamente amarrado y con la boca tapada.

Loki gritaba con consternación tratando de llegar al niño mientras los agentes lo capturaron alzándolo -Aléjate de él, maldito

Helmut le miro a los ojos siendo estoico y con su manera normal que ocultaba la maldad latente, se acercó con su aliento caliente para besarlo apasionadamente, metiendo aquella lengua a su boca por varios minutos e invadiendo cada rincón de manera asquerosa, dejando un hilo de saliva al separarse; estaba actuando dominándole para humillar a Loki y luego simplemente se burló lamiendo sus labios - ¿Qué decías? Pensaste que no me iba a vengar por dejarme, princesa.

-Iré contigo y continuare la misión, pero deja a Billy en paz- le grito exasperadamente.

_Podían hacer lo que sea con su cuerpo, mientras no tocaran a su hijo... Esos eran los instintos protectores._

-No sabía que tu hijo tenía tanto poder, creo que lo tomare- dijo con satisfacción de ver al hechicero derrotado.

-No lo toques maldito Helmut- se agito

El psicópata demente se rio -Es mío ahora Loki, un cambio justo

Algo le golpeo fuerte dejándole inconsciente, lo último que vio fueron los ojos llorosos de su pequeño que parecía estar asustado.

La desesperación, la impotencia se hicieron presentes al no poder hacer nada por defender su hijo.

Destruyeron su departamento, Loki apenas logró escapar con vida y además de ello lo abandonaron en un rincón del departamento destruido, cumpliendo con una terrible venganza.

**Capitulo #4**

El príncipe de las travesuras no tenía la menor idea de que hacer para recuperar a su preciado hijo, se encontraba totalmente desesperado y preocupado de lo que le podría suceder a Billy en manos de sus enemigos.

¿Si ellos le torturan?

Sabía a ciencia cierta que los miembros de Hydra eran malvados y por esa razón se ponía histérico de solo pensar en que ellos pudiesen hacerle daño a su pequeño, visiblemente el hijo de un desertor no tendría un tratamiento amable.

Daba vueltas por todo lado, se encontraba herido con sangre saliendo de sus heridas y tan débil que no era capaz de luchar, no le ganaría al Hydra en una condición tan deplorable, menos él solo.

Los bomberos llegaron a su departamento tiempo después, los paramédicos le brindaron atención. El príncipe no sabía dónde ir o qué hacer, residía totalmente perdido; las cosas se complican al no tener ningún aliado, se sentía totalmente solo en medio del desastre.

Su cuerpo resultaba resistente y se sanaba rápido así que prefería estar lejos del ojo público... Para peores su departamento yacía destruido y no tenía más que hacer que deambular tratando de crear un plan para salvar a Shazam hasta que observo en una vitrina de una tienda unos televisores dando reportajes sobre los vengadores, Thor estaba con ellos tan guapo como siempre.

Tocaba el vidrio frio, mirando a su amado con anhelo y llegando a la conclusión que Thor era la solución a sus problemas, era el único que le ayudaría incondicionalmente.

No era capaz de entrar a recuperar a Billy porque Zemo encontró la forma de anular sus poderes.

Necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente.

Hace muchos años que no veía a Thor, la última vez tuvieron relaciones sexuales intensas en la cama, en el sofá, en el baño y en la pared, fueron buenos tiempos sin duda los extrañaba con locura, pero no se arrepiente de irse dado todos esos encuentros no significaban nada más que pasión.

Recuerda ser tomado en sus brazos musculosos, sus besos tan salvajes y la manera suya de tener exaltación, al rozarse sentía quemar todo su ser.  
_No podía negarse, con decir que le tocaba y abría las piernas a él, por eso huyo como un cobarde. Ciertamente no deseaba que le rompieran el corazón tal como pasaría si se quedaba._

Aunque sabía Thor probablemente tendría una pareja y odiaba la idea de verles juntos, no era capaz de abandonar a su hijo por ese hecho lamentable.

Su pequeño estaba encima del orgullo y el dolor que pudiese sentir.

Camino lentamente con algo de nervios, toco la puerta de los vengadores, de inmediato todas las armas apuntaron a su persona.

-Busco a mi hermano- dijo a la máquina extraña que parecía tener vida propia.

-Solicitud rechazada- respondió esa voz electrónica.

Entonces enojado, con su magia tiro la puerta y entro donde estaban todos los vengadores reunidos, de inmediato los héroes se pusieron a la defensiva obviamente Loki era un villano después de todo.

Ellos comenzaron a luchar con él, así que el azabache se limitó a la defesa sin atacarlos puesto que necesitaba su ayuda si quería traer de nuevo a su niño, puede que ellos le odiaran sin embargo Billy era inocente y estaba seguro no le darían la espalda a una criatura inocente.

-No vengo a pelear sino a hablar con Thor- les dijo siendo paciente, aunque yacía estresado, los minutos pasaban y su niño se encontraba en un grave peligro.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Vienes a intentar matarlo de nuevo? - dijo ironman comiendo una hamburguesa que había dejado en la mesa.

El hechicero cambio su armadura por un conjunto casual, haciéndoles entender que venía en son de paz-Es un tema personal

Natacha argumento -Nos llegaron informes de que eras espía de Hydra ¿Cómo sabemos que eres confiable?

-Incluso si lo hice no tienen pruebas, cumplí mi sentencia, estuve en la cárcel y Thor me libero así que soy un ciudadano decente...Las pruebas están en que llevo diez años sin hacer nada malo, no pueden juzgarme por mi pasado cuando he cambiado- les dijo con ese orgullo.

-No te creemos- expreso Steve con cierto recelo.

Clint argumento - ¿Quién le creería al príncipe de las mentiras?

Loki se cansó de esos mortales- No me importa lo que piensen de mí, quiero hablar con mi hermano ¡Ahora!

Capitán America se acercó- Está bien, quizás de esa manera te lleve a Asgard y no vuelvas a tratar de conquistar el mundo.

-Ya no soy un villano, que parte de llevo diez años sin cometer crímenes no entendieron- recalco Loki

Los vengadores no tenían pruebas de que era criminal o que trabajo para Zemo y ya había pagado con cárcel sus crimines anteriores y ahora era un hombre libre.

-Vamos a hablarlo

Loki alzo la ceja- En serio ¿Les debo pedir permiso para ver a mi propio hermano?

-Si porque es parte de nuestro equipo y estas en nuestro planeta así que sigues nuestras reglas. - le recalco Natacha

El hechicero camino delante de todos sentándose en el sillón- Me quedare aquí hasta que regrese y no pagare la reparación de la puerta, cóbrenselo a Thor después de todo soy su responsabilidad.

-Diez años y sigue siendo igual de diva- agrego Tony

Los vengadores se quedaron mirándolo, esperando alguna clase de ataque, pero la amenaza no surgió en ningún momento, el hechicero tomo el control poniendo un canal televisivo como si esa fuera su casa y los héroes no resultaran ser sus peores enemigos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Deberíamos echarlo a una cárcel - agrego Clint

-No podemos, tiene razón Thor lo dejo libre y no ha hecho nada para enjuiciarlo- añadió Steve siendo justo.

Tony aun comiendo les comento -Deberíamos dejar que muscules resuelva el problema, su hermano es su responsabilidad.

-Por fin alguien dice algo sensato- dijo Loki con arrogancia.

Clint le regaño -Deja de espiarnos

-Ni siquiera me interesa sus patéticas platicas, vine por Thor y no me iré sin hablar con él.

-Tu ganas, llamaremos a Thor que esta con Jane en estos momentos. - Dijo Stark.

El hechicero hizo una cara de asco que trato de ocultar, sabía que dolería, pero necesitaba la ayuda de la única persona en el mundo que le brindaría su apoyo o se preocuparía por él o sus problemas... Prometió que salvaría a Billy sin importar nada.

Sus sentimientos no eran importantes en ese momento más que salvar a su niño.

Escucho como Tony hablaba con uno de los científicos del lugar donde se encontraba Thor en una misión que requería algo de ciencia y luego apago su teléfono.

Ansioso el hechicero espero la respuesta, tenía miedo de que el rubio reaccionara mal puesto huyo sin decir adiós hace muchos años.

Esperaba que Thor no estuviese muy enojado.

-Le dijimos que estabas aquí y que deseabas hablar con él- señalo el hombre.

Loki intento no mostrarse afectado -Entonces su alteza el rey Odinson ¿Aceptara verme?

-Vendrá de inmediato

El azabache sonrió con suficiencia.

-Sabias que Thor no se resiste a ti ¿Eh?

El príncipe comento -El siempre viene si se trata de mí, así que ¿A qué horas llega? Debo tratar un tema de suma importancia y debe ser lo más rápido posible.

-No tardara mucho

Ellos le llevaron a una habitación - Quédate aquí, pronto vendrá Thor

Tony dijo vacilando- Trata de no acuchillarlo.

-No te preocupes, he cambiado mis métodos de cortejo - se burlo

Loki espero ansioso a que apareciera y en cuestión de minutos el rubio entro mirándole en shock con sus grandes ojos azules, tan sensual como la última vez que le vio.

**Capitulo #5**

El tiempo se detuvo cuando se encontraron después de diez años y sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento que parecía lleno de magia.

El rubio toco su mejilla como si no pudiese creer que fuera real y cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel, sus manos temblaron con anticipación - Loki

El hechicero reacciono de una forma más formal, pero anhelaba esos toques que le llevaba al cielo -No soy una ilusión, estoy aquí.

No había terminado cuando Thor le arrastro en sus brazos con demasiada fuerza - Te ves más hermoso que la última vez que te vi ¿Dónde estabas?

-Me encontraba viviendo aquí en Midgard, intentando hacer una nueva vida. - le confeso, dejándose consentir.

_Hacia tanto no se sentía amado, no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde la última vez que estuvo con su amante... Su cuerpo reaccionaba y recordaba la vieja llama de la pasión._

\- ¿Por qué no te has contactado conmigo? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Asgard sin decir nada? Pensé que estabas feliz en mi lecho, intenté buscarte, pero asumí que no deseabas verme ¿Hice algo mal? ¿No te gustaba el sexo que teníamos? Pensé que estabas satisfecho a mi lado sin embargo me abandonaste. Si te cansaste de mí, debiste decirme antes para resolverlo de alguna forma, te dije que si te aburrías estaba dispuesto a intentar cosas nuevas- le dijo mostrándose triste tal si de pronto la melancolía embargara su alma.

Loki suspiro- No vengo hablar del pasado

Thor actuó lleno amargura, se notaba que le dolía ese tratamiento frio - No te he visto en mucho tiempo, la última vez dormimos juntos y cuando desperté, te habías marchado... Espere que volvieras, siempre te espere.

El embaucador admitió -No quería que siguiéramos siendo amantes.

"Ambicionaba algo más, algo que no podías darme"

El poderoso no lo comprendía- ¿Por qué? ¿Había alguien más? Sé que no éramos exclusivos, no teníamos un compromiso y solo era fornicar por diversión.... Pero creí era suficiente para ti, que disfrutabas nuestros encuentros clandestinos.

Loki se quedó callado por varios minutos, antes de responder- ¡Eso no importa! Las razones del porque me fui, me las reservo.

-Entonces ¿A qué vienes? ¿De qué quieres hablar con tanta urgencia?

Loki de un pronto a otro comenzó llorar amargamente mientras el rubio trataba de consolarlo sin comprender que estaba sucediendo- Hace años trabaje para Hydra y cuando quise renunciar, ellos se enfadaron tanto que seguían molestándome con que volviera porque había firmado un contrato, así que me mude lejos pero no estaban satisfechos.

\- ¿Ellos te persiguen? No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te haga daño

Loki se separó, tomando su mano - Hicieron algo horrible, me robaron a mi hijo... Lo secuestraron, no sé dónde está y no soy capaz de recuperarlo.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo? - grito con enojo, sus ojos cambiaron en un evidente ataque de celos, el cielo se tornó oscuro y su agarre se volvió más fuerte- ¿Con quién?

_Thor pensó que era el hijo de alguien más, el hechicero no fue capaz de decir que era de ambos._

_No desea que su amado lo odie por ocultarle la verdad por tantos años._

-Eso no es importante- le respondió

Si bien Thor parecía muy afectado, su semblante feliz se volvió melancólico -Pensé que únicamente me querías a mi.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo de ti, pero te vi con Jane- le acuso el hechicero bastante celoso.

El rubio le explicó -Ella y yo no tenemos nada, solo somos amigos

-Te vi en la televisión a su lado, parecían muy íntimos- agrego con tristeza.

Thor aclaro-Porque trabaje en algunas investigaciones con ella y su marido... Sacas conclusiones precipitadas.

-Tampoco teníamos un compromiso, no tienes derecho a criticarme o enojarte conmigo por tener un hijo, si me hubieras pedido ser tu pareja hubiese sido diferente- le respondió siendo estoico, porque siempre quiso algo más que solo ser amantes.

_No quería únicamente su cuerpo_

_Deseaba tener su amor._

-Si despues de todo yo era únicamente con quien follabas cuando estabas aburrido y a quien dejaste como un juguete viejo- replico el guerrero, mostrando su corazón roto.

Loki bajo la mirada- Por favor Thor, mi niño ¡Es lo único que tengo! Hydra lo tiene, lo van a lastimar si no me ayudas.

A pesar del enojo ciego y los celos, el rubio no era capaz de abandonar a su hermano adorado en una situación difícil entonces le abrazo, pasando su mano por sus cabellos- Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a juzgarte y sabes que haría todo por ti.

\- ¿Me ayudaras?

Thor tocio su boca -Lo hare, me alegra que vinieras a mí, aunque sea en estas circunstancias... No dejaría que un niño, en especial mi sobrino sea lastimado.

\- Mi apartamento está destruido ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Serán solamente unos días hasta que encuentre a mi niño y luego te prometo que nos iremos.

El rubio parecía feliz- Puedes quedarte todo lo que desees, me encargare de hablar con mis amigos. No quiero que estés alejado de mí, me gustaría conocer a mi sobrino y estar cerca de ti.

-Está bien, ahora que sabes que estoy aquí, no me dejaras ir ¿Eh? Sin embargo a los vengadores no les gustara que me quede - susurro.

-No, pero prefieren el enemigo vigilado a que andes libre

-Buen punto.

El semblante del guerrero se volvió suave, beso su frente- Te he extrañado, Loki

-Y yo a ti- le respondió dulcemente.

Los vengadores estaban en la sala cuando vieron a Loki y a Thor salir, el rubio le dio la mano al hechicero mientras, anunciaba-Mi hermano se quedará conmigo

\- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera nos pides permiso- replicó con enojo Stark

Natacha comenzó a quejarse -No dejaremos a ese criminal.

-Sera un tiempo- dijo Loki

Barton con su odio le grito- ¿Qué está pasando? Llevas diez años amargado por ese maldito y apenas aparece ya te convence, tan fácil ¿y si es un plan malévolo? ¿Si es un espía del Hydra?

Natacha le ayudo- Tenemos reportes que dicen que trabajo para ellos.

-El me conto que era parte del Hydra- dice el rubio sencillamente

Loki sonreía con suficiencia.

-Ves, ya tenemos motivos para arrestarlo- Dijo Barton

Pero Thor lo interrumpió- Nadie lo arrestara

\- ¿Cómo te lava el cerebro?

Loki suspiro- Vengo a pedir ayuda, no lo haría si no fuera importante... Hydra secuestro a mi hijo de diez años.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo? ¡No te creemos!

El hechicero tiro unas fotos de su hijo- ¿Qué decían?

Thor tomo una imagen para observarla con curiosidad- Se parece mucho a ti...Excepto los ojos azules.

Loki lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona- Herencia, sabes que no me resisto a los ojos azules.

Bruce le susurro al capitán - Diría que te coquetea, pero está viendo a Thor.

-Pareces una persona diferente del que destruyó todo- añadió el científico

Loki fue franco -He cambiado, tengo otras prioridades más importantes que fastidiar a unos mortales

-¿Dónde está el niño?

El azabache expreso su angustia-Para eso vine con ustedes, pido que me ayuden a encontrar a mi hijo, Hydra lo tiene, Zemo se lo llevo y no he podido recuperarlo por mi cuenta, son héroes así que estoy seguro me ayudaran a rescatar a un inocente.

Thor puso su mano en el hombro del hechicero para darle su apoyo-Es mi sobrino, no voy abandonarlo

\- Hydra es una organización sumamente peligrosa... Si Zemo tiene al niño, corre un gran riesgo- agrego Steve.

-Te ayudaremos.

-Queda claro que Loki vivirá aquí conmigo repitió el rubio como para no perder el enfoque.

-Sí, pero debe dormir en tu habitación, no confiamos en un villano...Puede que nos degollé vivos mientras dormimos.

-El no haría eso, le gusta que estén despiertos cuando los mata- dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

-Genial, eso nos hace sentir mejor y más seguros- agrego con sarcasmo Stark

Loki sonrió -No hay problema, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos y no los mataría porque los necesito.

El hechicero desconfiado no se acercó a los otros miembros del equipo, se quedó junto a su hermano hasta que llego la noche.

Thor fue obligado a vigilar al timador y por esa razón ambos durmieron en la misma cama con cierta distancia incomoda

LEl azabache se bañó, saliendo con una camiseta vieja del rubio, oliendo a acondicionador y este lo miro descaradamente, a pesar del tiempo su pasión no había disminuido y sus deseos seguían ardiendo.

El hechicero se mantenía muy preocupado tanto que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, dio vuelta para quedar frente al rubio, quien se mantenía despierto por su atracción indomable

Loki al darse cuenta que el otro tampoco podía dormir, le pregunto - ¿Crees que ellos lo dañen?

-Vamos a salvarlo, no te preocupes

-Tengo miedo de que lo lastimen

Thor le abrazo tiernamente, acurrucándolo a su pecho - No dejare que nadie le haga daño, si es importante para ti entonces también lo será para mi.

Loki se rindió en sus brazos como si todo el estrés acumulado y el insomnio se fueran solo por tocarlo

Tantos años sin él fueron difíciles y ahora que lo tenía allí, no deseaba alejarse.


	2. Parte 2

**Capitulo #6**

Los suaves rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación oscura tal si entraran por la ventana para crear un ambiente acogedor, Loki despertó con unos grandes brazos alrededor de su cintura que lo estrechaban y lo cobijaban protectoramente.

_Esos diez años sin el rubio fueron difíciles porque había extrañado ese cariño que exclusivamente el rey del trueno le daba, se sentía en soledad sin tener una persona con quien compartir el porvenir, los jotun son seres que tienen una pareja para toda la vida y una vez que aman lo hacen para siempre._

_Era evidente que tenían una relación meramente sexual sin sentimientos ligados más allá de los fraternales prexistentes, pero eso no bastaba. No ambicionaba conformarse con ser su amante, quería convertirse en su pareja y poseer su amor._

Se mantenía cálido en ese abrazo susceptible, hasta que una mano fue arrastrándose hasta sus partes bajas y eso lo hizo volver al mundo real, se estremeció al sentir una suave pero exquisita fricción de sus cuerpos, el tipo estaba bastante encendido y esas manos trabajando en estimularlo... Sabía que el rey se ponía caliente en las mañanas, pero casi nunca se aprovechaba deliberadamente de su estado de inconciencia como en esos momentos.

-Basta – chillo en voz alta, el rubio de inmediato se detuvo, alejándose, pero con ansias de continuar.

Loki se volvió para mirarle directamente los ojos y agarro la ropa- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo rubio idiota? ¡Ya no somos amantes! No tienes permiso de tocarme, menos sin mi consentimiento.

El guerrero contesto sin preocupaciones y siendo arrogante– Parecía que deseabas lo mismo que yo, conozco tu cuerpo de memoria y se lo que necesita.

Bajo sus ojos llenos de apetito hacia sus labios carnosos, se acercó lentamente pidiendo permiso y como noto que el hechicero no se alejaba, unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, su lengua recorría cada cabida tal si fuese la primera vez.

El azabache ardía como un volcán a punto de explotar dado no había estado con nadie todos esos años y tenía retenida toda esa liviandad.

Sus besos fueron subiendo de nivel y el musculoso se detuvo un momento, respirando con dificultad mientras con sus manos acaricia las caderas del otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la madre del niño? ¿No te va a ayudar a encontrar a mi sobrino? - le preguntó disimuladamente.

_El tronador pensaba que, si Loki había aceptado el beso, quería decir que aun sentía atracción por él y entonces estaba buscando información acerca de la supuesta madre del niño o en general sobre la vida personal del hechicero._

Loki añadió hundiéndose en sus propias mentiras-Él es mío, nada más mi bebé

El rey con seriedad pregunto directamente - ¿No tienes pareja o un amante?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡No debería importe con quien me acuesto o que hago con mi vida! - le respondió siendo grosero.

El tronador le dijo -Es obvio que aun sientes lujuria por mí, al momento de tocarte me di cuenta... He extrañado tenerte en mis brazos y hacerte en amor, pero si tienes pareja prefiero mantener mi distancia.

El hechicero toco los músculos y le acaricio tentadoramente- ¿En serio? No parece que quieras tener distancia, todo lo contrario, estas excitado...Cuando dormías te frotabas contra mí, diciendo mi nombre, asumí que hacías tu mejor esfuerzo por controlarte, pero fracasé al final.

-Fuimos amantes por milenios, nuestra relación se volvió totalmente sexual y era sin compromisos o ligaduras, sin embargo, no quiero que estés con nadie más... No te lo dije en el pasado porque temía que no me aceptaras más si ponía condiciones - le confeso suspicaz, celoso e inseguro.   
_Sabía que no podía amarrar al hechicero, este había nacido libre pero también temía que se marchara con alguien mejor._

-Antes no tenías problemas, dijiste que solamente lo hacíamos para aliviar la tensión o la frustración sexual y para que ambos tuviéramos practica... No teníamos exclusividad y ahora ¿Buscas monogamia? Ni me pides ser tu pareja, pero sí que sea fiel a ti ¿En serio? Que ridículo - se burló el hechicero, estaba furioso por la desfachatez.

-¡No es ridículo! Nunca estuve con nadie desde el momento que nos besamos por primera vez... Quizá para ti solo es fornicación caliente y trate de complacerte cuando expresaste que únicamente podría tener esto, pero no quiero compartirte con nadie, no deseo sufrir por tu causa y es injusto que solo yo sea fiel pero tu si te acuestes con cualquiera- le dijo con posesividad.

Loki le miro con esperanza- No creo que seas fiel a mí, con ese cuerpo que te tienes puedes tener a cualquiera en tu cama ¿Por qué no lo harías?

-¡Porque eres irremplazable! No pude olvidarme de ti, del sabor de tus besos y tu cuerpo alrededor mío haciéndome enloquecer... Te anhelado y extrañado todos los días desde que te fuiste, nunca te valore tanto hasta perderte- expreso siendo franco.

El azabache al escuchar esas palabras simplemente lo beso con más profundidad y con desesperación se subió arriba de él asimismo ponía ambas piernas alrededor de manera abierta y provocativa, rompiendo el pantalón de su amado, subió un poco su camisa que olía a su delicioso perfume, acomodándose comienzo a montarlo tal si fuese un jinete sin preparaciones previas, después de todo su cuerpo se adaptaba fácilmente sin necesidad de nada, esa era una de las ventajas de ser un gigante de hielo... Sentía mucho dolor al insertar ese enorme miembro dentro de su cuerpo después de muchos años pero también apreciaba la delicia aflorando sus sentidos y se levantaba para caer de nuevo en el placer más puro.

Gemía mientras Thor trataba de quitarle la ropa para besar su pecho, su garganta hasta sus labios y sus dientes mordían la piel desnuda, arrastrando las manos en caricias- Eres tan hermoso, tan embriagante y maravilloso.

Loki le gustaba ser dominante y dar órdenes- Oye estoy haciendo todo el trabajo, no te contengas.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, quiero disfrutar cada segundo- añadió tocando su espalda.

-Tendrás más de esto, si lo haces bien- dijo incentivándolo.

Thor obedientemente se levantó para volcarle y este quedara debajo de su gran cuerpo, comienzo a entrar en él de forma lenta.

-Más rápido, más profundo... Hazlo como el animal que eres, hoy no quiero algo suave si no que lo hagas como si me odiaras- le ordeno el exigente.

-¡Eso es imposible! No podría odiarte pero tratare de cumplir tus deseos Loki- le susurro seductor.

El rubio fue más rápido poniendo aquellas largas piernas en sus hombros mientras lo miraba directamente como guardando en su memoria ese instante, sus manos se entrelazaban y los besos no faltaban.

Tardan horas allí sumergidos en la pasión y cuando terminaron al fin el rubio se fue a bañar, Loki aún no había quedado nada satisfecho dado tenía un apetito mordaz así eran los Jotun una máquina de tener sexo y fue para continuar como si no tuviese suficiente... Entro en el baño y terminó enredando sus piernas en sus caderas, el rubio lo pegó en la pared para darse duro entre el agua y el vapor.

-Es difícil dejarte satisfecho, olvidaba que nunca te cansas y siempre quieres más - agrego entre besos furiosos.

Loki sonrió pícaramente, poniendo sus dedos en las hebras rubias para jalarlas y mordiendo el labio al besar- La satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza.

Sus encuentros resultaban una bomba de pasión

Cuando salieron, Loki está lleno de mordidas y chupetazos de la misma manera el tronador tenía la espalda rasguñada, con algunos moretones.

El hechicero se vistió y espero que su amado terminara de alistarse para salir a enfrentarse a los vengadores, quienes ya están reunidos en la sala.

Tony estaba enfadado- Rompiese las reglas de no tener relaciones sexuales en este lugar.

Thor se sonrojo furiosamente y el hechicero simplemente se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Sí, todo el edificio se dio cuenta de lo que hacían ¿No pueden bajar el volumen? -respondió Natacha con ojeras puesto no la dejaron dormir del ruido que hacían.

Steve asustado añadió- Pensé que eran hermanos.

El rubio nervioso conto de mas -Deje claro que es adoptado, no es ilegal si no tenemos lazos de sangre y más bien es una relación interracial, Loki ni siquiera es un hombre sino un jotun, puede cambiar de forma para más goce y su raza es totalmente hecha para copular por horas y por esa razón me cuesta mucho complacerlo, va a un ritmo acelerado por ende me preocupa que se aburra de mí y me abandone. Tuve que aprender muchas cosas para lograr darle placer, su anatomía es diferente, más resistente... Me gusta mucho descubrir cosas nuevas con él, es bastante caprichoso y tiene fetiches muy raros.

-Preferimos no escuchar esa información- respondió Natacha, interrumpiéndole.

Thor se volvió a su ex némesis -Loki pensé que pusiste protecciones para que ellos no escucharan, nunca has cometido un error en cuando a la privacidad y clandestinidad.

-Lo olvide, no creí que importara que estos patéticos mortales se dieran cuenta lo que hacíamos en tu cama - dijo con sinceridad y un rastro de travesura.

\- Quedamos claro que nadie debía enterarse, es un secreto- le reclamo mostrándose molesto.

\- Odias que la gente se entere de lo nuestro, nadie puede escuchar mis gemidos... Debemos ser invisibles por tu maldita reputación ¡Te avergüenzo y temes que piensen que eres asqueroso! Por esa actitud decidí romper con lo que sea que teníamos, odio fingir que somos hermanos en público cuando bien que follamos en privado; estoy cansado de escondernos como si fuese un pecado nuestros deseos– le grito bastante enojado.

-No estamos en casa o en mi cama en Asgard, este lugar es de mis amigos, debo respetarlo; se supone que tenemos un contrato de no hacer cosas indecorosas aquí- le dijo el rubio

El otro mordaz respondió-Eso no me decías cuando me masturbaste mientras dormía o me cogías sin ninguna decencia.... Tu empezaste

Thor se acercó, tomando su mano para que se calmara- Es mi culpa por no poder controlar mis instintos... No me importa que se den cuenta de que somos amantes, porque no tengo de que avergonzarme, soy un hombre soltero disfrutando de los placeres de la vida y de mi sensual amante.

-Eso no justifica lo que hiciste, no pudiste aguantarte un segundo para cogerte a ese criminal- le recalco Barton

-Lo siento; es difícil cuando la tentación es tan grande, no volverá a pasar– añadió el tronador algo tímido.

Tony tomo un sorbo de café- Debí sospechar que algo así pasaría, Thor no era exactamente sutil con su amor o sus deseos. Se pueden quedar, pero deben respetar las políticas de no copular en la torre... Si desean tener algo pueden ir a un hotel, aunque como son tan descarados lo harían en cualquier esquina.

Loki se puso algo enrojecido; cambiado de tema, recalco- Trataremos de ser más discretos la próxima... De igual manera no vine para tener relaciones con mi amante si no por mi hijo ¿Ya averiguaron donde está Billy?

Capitán añadió- Mientras ustedes hacían sus actividades, encontramos las coordenadas.

Loki le respondió - Ellos tienen un dispositivo que bloquea mi magia, por eso no me pude defender.

Thor apretó su mano para atraerlo en un abrazo bastante asfixiante- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré

Loki trato de soltarse- Déjame estúpido animal, no necesito tu protección.

El rubio no apretó tan fuerte su agarre, pero no lo soltó tampoco – No tienes que luchar solo, ahora me tienes a mí.

Steve les comunico, ignorando sus pláticas infantiles -Están en una base secreta, cuentan con una fortaleza.

-Iremos de inmediato, para salir de este problema de una vez por todas y salvar al pequeño- agrego Natacha

-Te prometo que recuperaremos a Billy, no dejare que lo lastimen - Dijo Thor con cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla como siempre mostrando su afecto empalagoso.

Loki quería decirle que era su hijo, pero no sabía cómo, la mentira siempre había sido más fácil.

Pero lo haría, solo debía buscar el momento adecuado... No sabía cómo podría reaccionar su amante, sin embargo, debía pensar la manera de confesarlo sin que le odiara o se enojara demasiado por no decirle la verdad desde el principio quizá si habría su corazón el rey lo comprendería.

Por el momento su prioridad era salvar a su hijo, después se encargaría de confesarle toda la verdad incluso le confesaría la razón del porque se marchó.

Gracias por leer 🥰

**Capitulo #7**

Los vengadores junto al hechicero entraron con agresión a la base secreta del Hydra, peleando con los enemigos que les atacaban sin piedad, aunque ninguno de ellos fue rival para nuestros héroes excepto una figura adulta intimidante con ojos rojos, que flotaba en el cielo.

Uno de los vengadores pregunto lleno de curiosidad al ver al terrorífico villano- ¿Quién es él?

Loki les contestó consternado -Es Billy

-Pensé que era un niño- dijo el rubio confundido.

El azabache contesto -Puede transformarse en un adulto, es más poderoso cuando cambia de forma.

El chico no perdió el tiempo en atacarlos tal si fuese un robot asesino, la electricidad fluía de sus manos, la magia y el trueno se combinaban en una fuerza invencible.

Steve analizando la situación llego a la conclusión de que le lavaron el cerebro- Temo que le hicieron algo parecido que al Bucky, le están controlando.

-Podemos golpear su cabeza- indico Natacha.

Loki le defendió -No quiero que le hagan daño, además siento magia oscura rodeándole probablemente le están manejando usando artes prohibidos.

Steve se acercó para aconsejarle sabiamente -Debes hablar con tu hijo, Bucky pudo contra el control mental cuando interactúe con él, has lo mismo y estoy seguro que te escuchara.

-Entonces debemos atraparlo, yo peleare con el- Indico el guerrero siendo valiente e intrépido como de costumbre.

Loki agarro la capa de su amado para que no se marchara y susurro - Procura no lastimarlo, él es todo para mí.

-No le haría daño al ser que te hizo salir de la villanía y te convirtió en un hombre mejor, te abrió los ojos a una nueva realidad donde el amor es más importante que el poder o el odio rencoroso. Ese niño logro lo que yo nunca pude hacer, siento mucha envidia por eso, pero también le agradezco con el corazón por hacerte feliz. - le contesto con franqueza dado nunca había visto al azabache siendo tan atento con alguien.

El sentimiento de ser padre le había cambiado la vida.

-Confió en ti- respondió Loki.

Capitán América dio una orden – Debemos detener a Zemo y a este grupo de villanos, los llevaremos a la cárcel por secuestrar a un menor de edad y por su maléfico plan.

Los vengadores fueron tras los miembros de Hydra mientras Steve se enfrentó al malvado Zemo, quien con el poder de los pecados intento matarlo, sin poder lograrlo dado el equipo se encontraba preparado para detener tal amenaza.

Thor se encargó de pelear contra Shazam, ambos tenían la misma capacidad y fuerza, los rayos caían en el cielo por alrededor en una brutal pelea no obstante el niño resultaba ser más poderoso dado no solo tenía los poderes del trueno si no también la magia de Loki ¡Una combinación letal!

Billy versión malvada golpeo a Thor de forma tan feroz que este cayó al suelo, aturdiéndose y el infante aprovecho de esa debilidad para darle puñetazos en la cara tan fuertes que le hacían sangrar quizá su subconsciente le reconoció y pensaba que el rubio merecía una paliza por no querer a su madre o abandonarle.

El guerrero no ambiciona pelear en serio porque si le hacía daño a su "sobrino", su hermano sufriría además Shazam era muy poderoso e incluso no sabía si realmente podía vencerlo.

El rubio cerro los ojos cuando vio que Billy tomaba el martillo como si fuera digno para darle el golpe final sin embargo antes de que lo asesinara a sangre fría, el hechicero protegió al tronador con su cuerpo y antes de pegarle, Shazam se detuvo abruptamente al notar la presencia de su progenitor.

Loki al ver esa reacción, se levantó para susurrarle- Cariño, soy yo tu madre, sé que estas allí... La magia oscura te está controlando, debes luchar contra esta.

-Madre- cuchicheo confundido, con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Loki con cuidado se acercó -Te amo, amor... Por favor regresa a mí, mi pequeño cielo

-No te haría daño, no te lastimaría-vocifero luchando contra sí mismo por el control.

El infante se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a gritar con fuerza, hasta convertirse en un niño de nuevo y caer desmayado.

Loki ni siquiera era capaz de tocarlo por la magia oscura que residía en su interior, quería hacerlo, pero su piel se quemaba al acercarse a Shazam. Thor se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano o su lucha así que se levantó adolorido y alzo al pequeño para comprobar que estuviese bien, notando que aun respiraba, su corazón latía con fuerza como todo un guerrero.

-Está bien Loki, no te preocupes. Sé que no puedes tocarlo, deja que me encargue. - dijo tomando de inmediato la responsabilidad, era un gran apoyo para el hechicero. El rubio seguía con el rol de padre sin si quiera saber que lo era.

Los médicos llegaron a revisar al chico, Thor les dijo a los vengadores- Iré con Loki al hospital, nos vemos después.

-Luego nos informas sobre la salud del niño- expreso el capitán, los demás únicamente observan con tristeza y preocupación.

Loki parecía el más afectado, simplemente miraba el cuerpo de su hijo con frustración, sin poder hacer nada para sanarle.

El rey del trueno le dio la mano para que se subiera a la ambulancia y cuando estaban dentro, este le abrazo y Loki se hundió en su pecho buscando ser consolado, su aroma le calmaba y le daba seguridad.

Thor acariciaba su cabello con ternura – Va a estar bien, es tu hijo así que es tan fuerte como tú.

-Ni siquiera puedo tocarlo, tiene tanta magia oscura que me daña. Si no eliminamos esa energía negativa, no despertara- dijo lleno de ansiedad.

Thor tomo la mano del pequeño -La magia oscura no me afecta, yo cuidare a Billy mientras buscas la manera de sanarlo.

-Hay una forma- indico temblando ligeramente.

Intrigado pregunto - ¿Cuál?

-La discutiremos en el hospital- le contesto.

Loki sabía que la única manera de salvarlo era por medio de sus progenitores; ambos debían purificarlo para que este pudiese despertar y entonces la única manera de salvar a Billy era decirle la verdad al rubio.

Respiro pensando que apenas llegaran al hospital no importaba el resultado, le diría todo y tenía presente que Thor podría enojarse con su persona, pero nunca le negaría salvar la vida de su hijo.

Disfruto sus minutos con el musculoso por si se terminarían luego de revelar sus mentiras.

**Capitulo#8**

**En el hospital**

El hechicero estaba mirando tras el cristal la figura inconsciente de su pequeño hijo, el cual se encontraba lleno de tubos y de cosas raras que usan los humanos para medicarse, que en realidad no servirían para nada porque el problema radicaba en la magia oscura y la única manera de salvarlo resultaba con un hechizo de purificación hecha por los progenitores, por esa razón era necesario decirle la verdad a Thor lo antes posible o su niño podría morir o yacer en coma por siempre.

Prefería perder el amor del rubio, a ver morir a su niño.

Hablando del musculoso, este llego para abrazarle por detrás y brindarle consuelo o un soporte ante la desesperación que embargaba su ser de dolor.

Loki tomo la decisión de contarle todo -Debemos hablar sobre Billy.

-Estará bien, es un niño muy fuerte. Mi sobrino va salir de esta y cuando lo haga si me permites quiero ser una figura paterna para él y formar parte de su vida- le dice el rubio siendo bastante dulce.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado- añade tomándole de la mano y llevándolo a la azotea donde no había ninguna persona.

\- No es el momento de copular, se que quieres aliviar tus preocupaciones pero no es la forma – añadió creyendo que el hechicero quería otra cosa.

-No es por eso que estamos aquí -respondio de forma seria.

Thor se preocupó - ¿Que pasó?

-La única forma de salvarlo es un hechizo que deben hacer sus padres. - le respondió Loki, buscando la manera de decirle todo sin que se enfadara.

\- ¿A dónde está su madre? ¿Quién es? Si no quiere hacerse responsable estaré muy enojado, nadie toma a mi hermano querido y lo abandona, menos si se trata de la vida de mi sobrino- replico enojado y celoso.

El hechicero se preparaba para darle la noticia, siempre supo que debía confesarle todo lo que había cayado; suspiró tomando su mano- Prométeme que no te vas a enojar.

-Está bien, no veo porque deba enojarme... Claro que me sentí muy enfadado de que tuvieras un hijo con alguien más, pero eso fue el pasado, no éramos pareja y además no pareces estar enamorado de esa persona o rompiste tu relación con esta, si te acostaste conmigo es porque todavía te atraigo – replico sin comprender el comportamiento de su hermano.

Loki suspiro –Cállate, intento decirte que solo he tenido relaciones sexuales contigo.

Thor volvió su cabeza lentamente - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¡No me entiendes idiota! Eres tú, eres su padre. - expreso de una vez, soltando lo que había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero eres un hombre ¿Cómo es que te embarazaste? - gritó en shock sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa noticia.

-Hace diez años éramos amantes ¿No lo recuerdas? Quizá se te olvido porque fue hace mucho tiempo y estaba en mi forma femenina... Queríamos hacer algo diferente entonces te dije que podía cambiar de forma y tu querías probar, experimentamos cosas juntos como siempre, pero termine siendo fecundada- le confeso, recordando que era su primera vez teniendo relaciones en su forma femenina y había terminado embarazada, eso quería decir que era muy fértil.

Thor parecía más herido que enojado tal si le hubiesen traicionado le dijo- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

El príncipe le fue sincero – ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tenía miedo de que me quitaras a mi bebe, de tu reacción o que te negaras a reconocerlo.

-Yo no te habría abandonado, te hubiera ayudado Loki ¡Parece que no me conoces en absoluto! Yo tenía derecho a saberlo ¿Porque ocultármelo? Te fuiste sin decir adiós, me abandonaste como si fuera tu juguete sexual inútil y callaste algo tan importante todos estos años, impediste ver crecer a mi propio hijo y expusiste la verdad únicamente porque me necesitabas, de lo contrario nunca lo habría sabido - expreso mostrándose acabado, alejándose como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y pisoteado.

El hechicero vio que le estaba perdiendo así que se arriesgó-Me fui porque tú no me amabas

-Te daba placer, te daba todo lo que querías y te complacía como el mejor de los amantes...Me esforzaba todos los días para que no te aburrieras o saciar tu incontrolable libido y me pagas de la peor forma posible- dijo Thor mostrándose herido

-Te amaba más que nada en el mundo- susurro

-¿Amor? No había amor cuando entrabas a mi habitación a ponerte arriba mío para montarme y dejarme cuando estabas satisfecho, ni siquiera me dejabas hablar - indico Thor con su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Lo que me dabas era pasión y yo quería más que eso. Te amaba pero yo a ti no te importaba así que me marche para olvidarme de ti y cuando quise empezar una nueva vida en Midgard trabajando para Hydra, me di cuenta del embarazo y renuncie para tener a mi bebé... Creí que estabas mejor sin saberlo, te vi en la televisión con Jane y pensé que ustedes dos estaban juntos, que si te contaba sobre mi hijo, me quitarías lo único que tengo- dijo con sinceridad y dolor al pensar que por ello iba a perderle, sus lágrimas se derramaban sin darse cuenta y sollozaba más fuerte al decir todo lo que había guardado secretamente por años.

Espero el rechazo, a que su corazón se rompiera.

Tenía tanto miedo

Sin embargo, no hubo nada de eso.

Thor se acercó, poniendo la mano en su mejilla para acariciándolo y quitarle las lágrimas - Loki, nunca te habría lastimado de esa manera.

-Lo siento, fue culpa mía por enamorarme de ti tan profundamente que no pude soportar ser amigos con derecho o enemigos que follan por todos los rincones quitándose toda la frustración sexual...Quedamos en que seriamos amantes sin sentimientos ligados o compromisos, pero te amé tanto que era imposible ocultarlo y luego no sabía cómo decirte sobre Billy- le recalco.

Thor le robó un beso y sonrió - Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Nunca te lo dije porque pensé que tu exclusivamente querías algo físico y sexual... La manera en que actuabas me hizo pensar que me usabas para satisfácete o darte placer y si no me esforzaba te irías con alguien más, sufrí creyendo que no te interesaba más y por esa razón me abandonaste, creí que te fuiste porque te disté cuenta de mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedabas en las noches? ¿Por qué no me demostraste amor? - susurro, poniendo sus manos en su pecho musculoso

-Lo oculte porque no quería perderte, al menos fornicando podría tener algo de ti, podía tenerte un segundo y besarte... Demostrarte mi amor de manera carnal

-Yo esperaba que lo hicieras, anhelaba amanecer en tus brazos y amarte- susurro avergonzado

Thor sin poder creerlo, beso su mejilla muchas veces y sus labios - Oh mi amor, que idiotas hemos sido... Pensé que no me querías y tu sentías lo mismo, no me di cuenta o nunca te habría dejado ir.

-Yo también creí que solamente querías follarme, tomar mi cuerpo entre tus sabanas y luego no esperaste para buscarte otra cama... Otra piel- dijo con tristeza

-Te amaba a ti, no estuve con nadie más y no querría a nadie ¡Solo puedes ser tú!- añadió el hombre con sinceridad.

Loki tomo su mano y le miro, bajando la mirada -Yo tampoco he estado con nadie más; perdóname por mentirte y si no me quieres o no puedes perdonarme por guardar este secreto, lo comprenderé.

-Está bien, entiendo porque lo hiciste y admiro que has criado a nuestro hijo de buena forma hasta dejaste de ser un villano por él...Recuperare el tiempo que perdí y ya no estarás solo, de ahora en adelante no podrás librarte de mí- dijo con tono de esperanza.

-Te amo, gracias por darme una oportunidad y perdonarme por ocultarte a Billy - murmuro abrazándolo.

Thor lo estrecho más con felicidad -Yo te amo más. Sé que es repentino, pero ahora que se sobre tus sentimientos y sabes sobre los míos ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? Quero que seamos una familia y estar cerca de Billy, la valkiria se encargara de Asgard mientras yo puedo quedarme a trabajar con los vengadores y vivir junto a ti.

Loki lo beso como respuesta- Si quiero estar contigo, ha sido mi sueño...Aunque primero debemos salvar a nuestro niño, él sabe sobre ti y ha querido conocerte.

Thor se sintió contento de tener un hijo fruto de su amor. Se dirigieron donde yacía Billy, Loki agarro la mano del rubio para ponerla sobre el niño desmayado y la otra la tomo, comenzando a decir unas extrañas palabras en otro idioma, la magia brillo mientras Shazam se liberaba de la magia oscura.

**Capitulo #9**

El pequeño niño despertó en una habitación lúcida, sin recordar que había pasado exactamente; únicamente conservaba ligeros episodios borrosos de advertir al hechicero gritando su nombre con desesperación y un hombre malvado agarrándole a la fuerza para arrastrarlo a un lugar incierto.

Daba miedo acordarse de esas pesadillas infernales las cuales lo inundaban de temor.

Escucho una voz que reconocía y al desviar la mirada se encontró con el príncipe de las mentiras, el cual yacía en un estado alterado.

Shazam susurro- Madre

Este de inmediato le abrazo con fuerza, dándole besos en la mejilla como una muestra de cariño - Mi bebé al fin despiertas, me alegro que estés bien.

\- ¿Que paso? No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de que nos atacaron - comento sobándose la cabeza por el mareo, se encontraba algo confundido.

-Esos hombres malos te secuestraron, pero logramos recuperarte- dijo el hechicero, aliviado de poder salvaguardar a su hijo de las manos del mal.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto mirando la blanca e incolora sala.

-En el hospital, has sufrido de la magia oscura. –adiciono el azabache.

Luego nervioso continúo hablando- Quiero que conozcas a la persona que me ayudo a salvarte la vida.

_Billy fue testigo de cómo entraba a la sala un hombre grande, con cabellos rubios y ojos azules._

_Supo de inmediato por las fotos de quien se trataba, era por quien su madre lloraba en las noches y la persona que este amaba con devoción._

El azabache le dio la mano al musculoso espécimen, mirándolo con amor; de la misma manera como veía aquellas fotos viejas de su casa- Seguramente lo reconoces por las imágenes que te enseñe, él es tu padre.

_Billy indiferente lo ignoro, moviéndose para otro lado en una muestra de odio puro; estaba muy enojado dado que no deseaba encontrarse con el hombre que hacia sufrir a su progenitor._

_Thor le había hecho daño y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca._

Loki apuntó preocupado al notar esa reacción tan fría del retoño- Billy, al menos habla con él.

Shazam se volvió enojado viendo como el hombre parecía destrozado por el rechazo, realmente se notaba la tristeza y expreso a gritos lo que pensaba- Hiciste sufrí a madre, no te quiero en mi vida.

El hechicero bajo sus ojos con tristeza viendo que nada andaba bien, su hijo odiaba a su padre.

Thor suspiro - ¡Tienes razón de enojarte! Lo siento Billy, por no estar allí cuando creciste... Nos sabía nada sobre Loki o que tuviese un hijo, por mucho que busque no tenía idea de donde estaba, pensé que lo había perdido

\- ¿Y la científica? Mi madre lloraba al verte con esa mujer, Loki no merece ser un plato de segunda mesa y no permitiré que me alejes de él- replico con un carácter bastante fuerte para ser apenas un niño de diez años incluso electricidad emanaba de su cuerpo tal si quisiera amenazar al intruso.

Thor le respondió -Terminamos antes de que nacieras o tuviese alguna relación con Loki...Jane y yo solo somos amigos.

Billy con dolor en su corazón y lágrimas en sus ojos pregunto - ¿Por qué abandonaste a mi madre? ¿No le amabas?

-Fue un mal entendido lo que nos separó, pero ya lo resolvimos y me gustaría que puedas aceptarme como tu padre- dijo en forma suave.

Loki suspiro apretando la mano del rubio - Tu padre y yo hemos decidido estar juntos... No lo culpes por mis errores, no debí escapar sin enfrentar mis problemas o decirle la verdad.

-Cuando me di cuenta que mi madre se sentía solo, insistí en que tuviera otra pareja, pero me contesto que amaba a mi padre y exclusivamente quería estar con él porque era su alma gemela o compañero... Los jotun solo tienen una pareja de por vida y fuiste tú el elegido- miro al rubio con inocencia- ¿Sientes lo mismo por mi madre? ¿Lo amas realmente?

-Lo amo con todo mi corazón, con mi alma y deseo estar para siempre a su lado- respondió con mucha seguridad

Loki le sonrió con ternura.

-Nunca lo he visto tan feliz, tu logras eso ¿Eh? - dijo Billy notando que su madre tenía una luz y la alegría al estar junto a su padre; parecía que toda su tristeza se había evaporado.

-Tratare de amarle como merece ¿Me permites ser pareja de Loki y tomar el rol como tu padre? - pregunto con respeto.

-Él te ama, no podría negarle a estar con su alma gemela. - dijo Billy aceptando a ese hombre en su vida.

Thor beso suavemente los labios del hechicero - Y yo también lo amo, es mi corazón... No podría vivir sin él, cuando se fue dejo un profundo dolor y al volverle a ver supe que no le dejaría ir de nuevo.

\- Si logras hacer feliz a mi mami entonces puedes quedarte. - indico el pequeño siendo tímido.

-Quiero ser bueno para ti, niño. Nunca pensé que sería padre, pero me hace feliz tener un hijo con la persona que amo- dijo el rey contento.

Thor se acercó con cuidado para abrazarlo y el otro cedió ante el afecto- No voy a irme nunca más, me quedare a tu lado mi pequeño hijo y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. 

Cuando Shazam salió del hospital se encontró con los vengadores, quienes eran personas geniales y tomando las manos de sus padres, se mudaron a una casa nueva y Thor no espero para mudarse con ellos.

Billy miro a sus padres que cocinaban la cena, ambos eran amorosos como si fueran cómplices en la intimidad y se notaba lo mucho que se amaban, posiblemente porque se criaron juntos resultaban tener un vínculo mayor y más fuerte... Se sintió muy contento por tener a esas dos personas en su vida, también de ver que su madre sonreía más a menudo y la presencia de Thor le había dado una luminosidad que le hacía falta.

En la noche el rubio y el hechicero le contaba historias sobre su infancia, anécdotas de aventuras emocionantes... Al final terminaba dormido en medio de sus cariñosos progenitores, ellos siempre se tomaban de las manos y se miraban tal si viesen en universo.

El amor que había en ellos era como el de los cuentos de hadas; Billy se sintió agradecido por tener padres tan atentos que se amaban y le amaban a él como su tesoro más preciado.

Una nueva vida le esperaba.

Había pedido una vez a una estrella fugaz que encontrara el amor para el príncipe Loki porque en las noches le escuchaba llorando y parecía sentirse solo dado los gigantes de hielo siempre viven con su pareja de vida, con quien comparten el porvenir hasta morir y ¿Quién hubiese pensado que los ensueños se terminarían por cumplir?

El hechicero había encontrado la luz que tanto necesitaba para brillar y sonreír.

**Capitulo #10**

A primeras horas de la mañana sonó la alarma, Loki se levantó de la cama que compartía con su pareja para hacer el desayuno desde temprano, Thor se encontraba de vacaciones así que dormía por más tiempo casi siempre abrazado a él; al mirarlo sentía mucho afecto por ese rubio dado era un hombre maravilloso que le consentía y le brindaba todo su afecto.

**A las seis y media.**

El hechicero se sentó en el respaldo leyendo tranquilamente mientras que el café se preparaba, cuando entro el rubio despeinado a quitarle el libro en un acto infantil.

-Thor, devuélvemelo- grito enojado.

El rubio sonrió arrogante - Si me das un beso

\- ¿En serio? Puedes darme un beso cuando quieras, no necesitas chantajearme- agrego el hechicero sin seguir aquel juego.

-No me gusta que me ignores por un libro- dijo resentido, le gustaba tener toda su atención.

Loki le atrajo, juntando sus bocas rápidamente y lamiéndose los labios al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el objeto- Ya tienes tu beso, tonto, puedes tenerlo cuando quieras; al igual que mi cuerpo.

El rubio comió algunas galletas y panqueques que había hecho el azabache – Apenas ayer salí de vacaciones y me tratas así ¡Que cruel!

Thor refunfuñó - Fue un trabajo duro, aunque ser tu pareja es más agotador de lo insaciable que eres.

-Disfrutas mucho de las peleas para que se considere un trabajo...Es más te pagan para divertirte y estar conmigo resulta más un deleite- añadió el hechicero, siendo seductor.

-Eso es verdad, es un trabajo que me deja mucha satisfacción- sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

La atracción sexual se hizo presente y ambos se iban a acercar para besarse, cuando escucharon un ruido, era Billy que entraba a la cocina con su traje de preparatoria dado entraba a las ocho.

-Enviare mis papeles para uniré pronto a los jóvenes vengadores o quizá a la liga de la justicia, padre debes ayudarme a entrenar más para ser aceptado - dijo emocionado.

-Me alegra, sé que has querido convertirte en un héroe como tu padre... Aunque yo siempre he pensado que es aburrido, admito que me gustaba coquetear con Thor cuando era un villano y tener toda su atención - Dijo el azabache mostrándose descarado.

\- Loki no le hables así o ira por el camino del mal y además gracias a mis entrenamientos ha mejorado mucho ¡Sera un superhéroe como su padre! Estoy muy orgulloso de tener un hijo tan digno - dice Thor con ese tono lleno de gloria.

El azabache pregunto -Oh ¿No hay méritos para el hechicero?

-Claro que si madre, tú me has enseñado magia y mi padre a ser un guerrero- responde Billy

Una pequeña con cabellos de oro, piel como la porcelana y una ropa de dormir con estrellitas corrió a los brazos de su padre, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Mi princesa- dijo el príncipe del trueno alzándole

-Papi que bueno que estas aquí, mami está más feliz cuando estas cerca, además dijo que si me portaba bien podría ir donde Morgan a jugar – expreso llena de esperanza y regocijo.

Thor contesto - Stark me dijo que podrás jugar con su hija después de que salieras de la escuela

Loki le tomo de los brazos de su padre - Primero debes darte un baño, Thor te dejara a la escuela hoy, está de vacaciones así que lo tendremos en casa por más tiempo

La pequeña abrazo al hechicero- Eso nos hace felices.

-Quizá podemos pasear el fin de semana ¿Quieres visitar a la tía Valkiria?- añadió el rubio.

-Si- dijo la pequeña Frigga.

_Le pusieron el nombre de la abuela en su honor, dado ambos le querían mucho y la extrañaban, había sido una madre maravillosa._

Shazam entusiasmado admitió -Ella puede enseñarme unos movimientos, llevare a Freddy

-Puedes llevar a tu amigo, pero se comportan- dijo el hechicero

Loki lavo en pelo rubio a la pequeña niña y le puso un vestido rosa, los preparo para que fuesen a la escuela o preparatoria, luego de desayunar les dio un beso en la frente y beso a Thor antes de que se marchara a dejarlos.

El hechicero se bañó para perfumarse, poniéndose una ropa sensual y se arreglo; como los niños se fueron a la escuela, era justo el momento de la acción.

Puso música baja para entrar el ambiente y cuando escucho el automóvil regresar, simplemente espero con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

En el momento donde el rubio entro, cerrando la puerta, el hechicero le sorprendo con un salvaje beso desenfrenado y quitándole la ropa, continúo arrastrándole al abismo de sus labios -Parece que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros.

El hechicero enrollo sus piernas en las caderas del rubio como una serpiente, envolviendo sus brazos en aquellos anchos hombros mientras este lo alzaba para llevarlo a su recamara y como eran descuidados ambos cayeron en la cama.

El rubio acaricio su piel y lamio cada parte de su cuerpo tal si fuese un dulce postre, escuchando aquellos sonidos eróticos que le hacían sentir más encendido.

Loki como de costumbre le gustaba lo salvaje, aunque el rubio prefería lo romántico, lo tierno y las caricias cálidas. El hechicero cambio de posición yendo arriba suyo y moviéndose como todo un experto probablemente porque lo hacían constantemente y a veces de forma rápida en el baño, la cocina o la sala, apenas los niños se iban a la escuela.

El azabache ardió de deseo al hacer el amor con la persona que tanto amaba, siempre habían sido amantes, pero ahora era diferente porque tenían la certeza que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

El rubio se levantó para sentarlo en su regazo, siendo más dominante le mordió el cuello dejando marchas y siguió besándole, adorando su cuerpo -Te amo Loki

-Y yo a ti- le contesto el hechicero entre gemidos.

La pasión podría ir acompañada del amor.

Shazam había pedido un deseo a las estrellas, que el verdadero amor de Loki viniera a este para darle felicidad y ahora entre los brazos de su amado el hechicero podía sentir la verdadera plenitud, el amor más dulce y la pasión más intensa.

Sus hijos y su amado le daban todo el amor que le falto alguna vez, llenando su ser de una calidez embriagadora.

Así se sentía ser amado.

Saludos Lectores.   
He llegado al final, gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer y espero les haya gustado esta corta historia 😘


End file.
